


The Legend of Arrow

by ijedi



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, F/M, past Asami/Laurel, past Oliver/Laurel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4710806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijedi/pseuds/ijedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver Queen and Asami Sato return home after five years being stranded on Lian Yu. The two cousins become vigilantes, protecting Starling City, taking names of the List, and fighting a conspiracy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Return

Two people stood on a deserted island. Their clothes were slightly torn; they lacked shoes. “Oliver,” spoke a woman with long raven hair. 

But the blonde man did not listen to her. He pointed towards a small object in the water, close to the shore. The woman saw the object and also nodded.

The two people ran. They ran as quickly as they could. They did not believe that they finally had a chance to escape the hellish conditions of the island they were stranded for five years.

Oliver ran towards a cliff and shot an arrow at a pile of wood, quickly creating a fire; that fire was visible from a distance. Two fishermen noticed the fire and sailed their boat towards the island. The two people were finally free.

The pair soon sat on a boat, sailing away from the island. “Finally, “spoke Oliver.

The woman nodded. “Yes, we survived all the dangers of this hell. We are no longer rich kids who got stranded there,” spoke Asami

“You are right. We are no longer some frat kids. We were forged into weapons, and we will bring justice to our city. My name is Oliver Queen,” spoke the blonde man

“My name is Asami Sato,” spoke the woman as she hugged him.

Many hours later, the pair returned to their home city. “Oliver Queen and Asami Sato are alive,” spoke a journalist, who commented on their return. He then gave brief summaries of their pre island life.

The pair was in a hospital room. They managed to get a room with two beds. While Oliver looked through the window’s glass onto the city, Asami sat on her bed, with her feet touching the ground. She looked at her best friend.

“Oliver, Asami, I missed you two so much,” spoke an older woman who just entered the room. She had shoulder long blonde hair.

“Mom,” spoke Oliver as he turned back. Moira Queen approached him and hugged her son.

“Aunty Moira,” spoke Asami as Moira then hugged her niece.

“I love you two so much!” spoke Moira. 

The family left the hospital after a final check up, and drove to the Queen Mansion. “Your dad will join us for dinner tonight. He lost his wife, his daughter, his brother in law, and his nephew in one night. Please be considerate, Hiroshi constantly works on various projects at Future Industries,” spoke Moira as the car drove to the mansion.

“Thank you Aunt Moira, I understand,” she sighed, “Mom and Uncle perished, and it will be difficult for Dad to confirm their demise,” 

“It must have been difficult for you out there,” spoke Moira

“Mom, please. I don’t want to talk about it,” spoke Oliver

“Of course,” spoke Moira as she straightened herself, “I will let you two to adjust to your lives. Asami, please feel free to stay at our house for as long as you want to stay. The Sato Mansion has seen better days, and your father rarely even visits the estate,”

Oliver and Asami soon faced the house.

As they entered, they were greeted by a person with a British accent, “Hello Oliver, Asami,” spoke Walter Steele.

Oliver nodded and walked past the man. Asami followed him. A teenager appeared in the living room. “Hey sis,” spoke Oliver

“Thea,” spoke Asami as she made a weak smile.

“I knew that you were alive. I missed you two so much in the last five years,” spoke Thea as the three people hugged.

“I heard Tommy would arrive soon! And since you three will be heading to some party, I will join you,” grinned Thea.

“No,” spoke Oliver

“No?” asked surprised Thea 

“Thea, let’s us please settle in. We lived on an island for five years. I will tell you about it if you don’t act reckless or stupid,” spoke Asami

“Sami,”

“Oliver, stop. Thea needs to know what happened to her father, at the very least,” spoke Asami as the two cousins went to their rooms.

Flashback 

Oliver sat on a bed with Sara Lance. The two were laughing. The couple was in a small cabin on a boat, which was in the North China Sea. 

“Ollie,” spoke Asami as she entered the room, and shook her head.

“Hey Sami, what’s up?” asked Oliver Queen

“You shouldn’t have done that,” spoke Asami Sato

“Oh common, its fun! Sara is such a nice girl,” smiled Oliver as he kissed the blonde woman who lay next to him.

“This won’t end well, Ollie. Laurel,” began Asami as she was interrupted.

“Laurel will get over this. She can always become your girlfriend again,” spoke Oliver

“Yup. I bet sis still loves you Sami. Now please leave us two alone,” spoke Sara as Asami sighed and left the cabin.

The boat shook, and Sara disappeared into the darkness, while the crew managed to climb onto the raft. Some people drowned, but Robert Queen, Yasuko Sato, Oliver, and Asami, as well as another crewmember survived the sinking of the Queen’s Gambit.

Flashback ends

A man arrived into the Queens’ residence. “Hey buddy! What did I tell you? Yachts suck!” spoke Tommy as he looked at his best friend.

“Tommy Merlyn,” spoke Oliver as Asami entered into the room.

“Hey Sami,” spoke Tommy.

Later, the whole family sat at the dinner table. Tommy told the two stranded cousins about the things they missed.

“What was it like there?” asked Thea

“Cold,” replied Oliver

“Well I can imagine how happy you will be now, living in much more confortable conditions,” smiled Moira Queen

“I am so sorry Thea,” spoke Asami

“For what?” asked the seventeen years old girl

“Your father, Robert Queen, he did not die on a boat,” spoke Asami

“Asami Sato,” spoke Oliver

“She has a right to know,” spoke Asami as she continued, “We managed to get on a raft, but there were not enough supplies. Your father shot the other surviving person. He then shot himself, and left Mom, Oliver and I on the raft,”

“Dad,” spoke Thea as tears appeared on her eyes.

“Asami,” spoke Hiroshi. The twenty-eight years old woman saw that a part of her father also died that night. She did not see much joy that was present when she grew up, “What happened to Yasuko, the love of my life?”

“I am sorry Dad,” spoke Asami, “But she died two year after we got stranded on the island. I, I am not ready to speak about what happened,”

Tears appeared on Hiroshi’s eyes. The man sighed. “I remember that I had a business appointment. I will see you later, Asami,” spoke the man as he left the dinning room.

“Dad?” asked Asami but the man was long gone.

“Asami, please forgive your father. He, he misses Yasuko so much,” spoke Moira

“So,” spoke Tommy Merlyn, “Now that we talked about all the gloomy and depressing things, how about we take a ride in the city?” 

“That’s a wonderful idea Thomas. My son and niece could use some fun after their five years of misery,” spoke Moira as Oliver, Asami, and Tommy left the house.

The three friends sat in a car. They had to take a larger car, since they would not be able to fit into Mercedes SL.

The car drove in the city. Oliver noticed an old Queen factory in the Glades. “So, what did you miss most? Steaks at the Palm, wild parties, or meaningless sex?” asked Tommy

“Laurel,” spoke Oliver

Asami concurred. "Laurel and you, Tommy,"

“Oh,” spoke Tommy, “Everybody is happy that you are alive, and you both want to visit the one person who is still mad at you? Well not really at you Asami, but since you went with Ollie to the boat trip, her anger extended towards you as well,”

Tommy knew he could not win the argument, so he drove the car towards the clinic in the Glades.

“Let me speak with her first,” spoke Asami

“I should speak with her first,” countered Oliver as Asami shook her head. The two cousins then entered the clinic, where they saw Laurel, who was talking to many people about her cases.

“Hello Laurel,” spoke Oliver. Asami observed the situation before her. Predictably, after some small talk, Laurel began her aggressive verbal attack.

“She was my sister, and you used her! She died because of you!” spoke Laurel

“Laurel,” spoke Asami, as she wanted to stop the argument before it became even more heated.

“Oh look who else stumbled into my office,” spoke Laurel

“Laurel, please, I ask you as my friend to be at least civil with my cousin. He was wrong but we spent five years in hell,” spoke Asami

“I think Oliver was released quite early,” spoke Laurel, “I wish that you were stuck on that island, or better yet, it should have been you and not Sara to die,” 

“Laurel,”

“Stop this Asami. I see that you are taking your cousin’s side. It’s quite predictable really; you always took his side. I was right to break up with you,” spoke Laurel as she left the two cousins.

“Laurel,” spoke Asami

“Sami, lets give her some time,” spoke Oliver as the woman nodded.

As the pair exited the building, the saw that Tommy stayed to speak with Laurel for a few more minutes.

Three men attacked the cousins, and knocked them out. When Oliver and Asami awoke, they saw that they were tied to two chairs.

“Mr. Queen, Mr. Queen! Ms. Sato!” spoke one of the thugs, “Did Robert Queen survive the accident?”

Oliver did not reply. “I said, did Robert Queen survive the accident?” getting no reply, he used his Taser to hit Asami in the stomach.

“Yes, yes he did,” spoke Oliver as he looked at the bandit.

“What did he tell you, Mr. Queen?” Asked the bandit as Oliver touched Asami’s hands. The bandits did not notice this.

“He said I’m gonna kill you,” spoke Oliver as the bandits laughed.

“You are delusional. You are both tied to the chairs,” spoke the man.

“Not anymore,” spoke Oliver, as he and Asami then threw the ropes on the ground. Oliver quickly hit the man in the stomach. The first bandit fell on the ground.

Asami jumped away.

She then jumped back and with her leg hit another kidnapper into the groin.

She grabbed the Taser.

She used the Taser on the second bandit.

“Oliver,” spoke Asami as she looked at the third man, who was running away. Oliver saw this, and nodded, before beginning his pursuit.

“What are you going to do, girly?” asked the bandits, “spank me?”

Asami ignored the man. She grabbed his throat, and with her two hands cracked his neck.

Later during the day, the police questioned the two cousins about the events that transpired that day. Captain Lance was very angry to see Oliver in person, and it took both Moira and Asami’s combined efforts to try to diffuse the tensions in the room. Detective Hilton walked with his partner away.

Later in the evening, when Asami and Oliver prepared to leave the mansion, they saw Moira Queen standing with two people in front of the house.

“Oliver, Asami, I want to introduce you to someone,” spoke Moira Queen as she pointed to two dark skinned people, a man and a woman, “These are John and Korra Diggle. They will accompany you two wherever you go,”

“Mom, I don’t need a babysitter,” spoke Oliver. Asami nodded.

“I took self defense classes,” spoke Asami

“Well apparently your classes were not enough tonight. I am sorry, but I am just worried about losing you two. I lost my husband and my sister in law, I don’t want to lose you too,” spoke Moira, “Please, do this for me,”

The cousins nodded. “Splendid. I will then leave you four to get acquainted,” spoke Moira as she left.

“So what do I call you?” asked Oliver

“Diggle’s good,” spoke John Diggle, “Dig if you want,”

“Call me Korra,” grinned the dark skinned woman, “Don’t worry, I will protect you, prissy girl,” 

Asami just glared at her bodyguard.

A/N: So idea came to my mind of having Korra/Arrow crossover. To avoid future confusion, Robert Queen’s parents adopted Yasuko, who then married Hiroshi Sato. Oliver and Asami are cousins. Prior to the sinking of the Gambit, both Asami and Oliver dated Laurel at various points in time, first Asami, then Oliver. When Oliver was dating Laurel, Asami was dating Tommy. I made here that Korra is John Diggle’s younger sister.

During Season 1 Arc, there won’t be any superpowers, but with the Particle Accelerator, there will be a few “Benders.” I plan for Mako and Bolin to appear later on. Not sure about Amon, but Hiroshi is definitely up to no good. So, Korra will become “the Avatar,” just not yet. In the season 1 plot, Asami will have Black Canary’s role, but Sara Lance will appear later on.


	2. Return Part II

Four people sat in a car. While Asami and Oliver sat in the back, their bodyguards sat in the front, with Diggle driving the car. As the car was driving, the siblings looked at the back seats and saw that their charges were gone.

“Dammit,” spoke Korra, “Why would they run off like that? I scared Miss Prissy, haven’t I?” asked Korra as her older brother looked in disappointment.

Oliver and Asami approached the abandoned Queen factory. They saw a tall fence, but it did not stop them. The two had new gear, and as they approached the fence, they first threw their bags over the fence, and then using surrounding objects and trashcans jumped over the fence.

The factory was long abandoned, nobody was there, and nothing seemed operational. “The abduction was unexpected,” spoke Oliver

“Agreed, we would need to accelerate what we had planned,” replied Asami as the pair looked over the factory. 

The cousins proceeded to renovate the abandoned factory. They used hammers to knock down some walls, also breaking the floor, finding a basement. Asami turned on the power to the factory. While Oliver continued to work on the walls, Asami proceeded to set up computers on the tables in the basement.

While Oliver was busy creating new arrows, Asami took of her shirt and while wearing sports bra and pants, approached the salmon ladder and began exercising. 

“This feels good,” spoke Asami as she successfully reached the top. She then jumped on the ground, with Oliver taking her place o also exercise on this salmon ladder.

When Oliver finished, he took out his bow and threw tennis balls up in the air. He then picked arrows, and in rapid succession shot each and every tennis ball, which was soon pinned at the opposite wall.

“Your skills are as impressive as ever,” spoke Asami

“Care to practice archery?” asked Oliver

“Thanks, but I am more of a hands on person,” spoke Asami. Oliver nodded. He turned on TV to see a news report about the case of Adam Hunt; Laurel was the attorney representing the plaintiff in that case.

Asami turned off the television. “Adam Hunt seems to think he cannot be touched,” spoke the woman

“He hasn’t met us yet,” spoke Oliver as Asami nodded.

The pair looked at each other. Oliver then went to pick up his bow, and then approached his dark green costume with a hood. Asami picked up her black leather costume with a blonde wig.

Adam Hunt stood next to his car. One of his men just left him. The corrupt businessman was ready to get into his car. But as he prepared to enter, an arrow hit the lights, darkening the room.

“Adam Hunt,” spoke Oliver while dressed in his costume.

“Who the hell are you?” asked the corrupt businessman.

“You have failed the city,” spoke Asami, wearing black leather outfit with a white wig, and a small black mask that covered her eyes.

“You will transfer the money you have stolen to Starling city bank account 1141 by tomorrow ten pm,” spoke Oliver

“And if I don’t?” asked Hunt

“We will take it by force, and you wont like how we will do it,” spoke Asami

“You are both dead,” shouted Hunt as Asami jumped towards him and with one punch threw the man on the ground. The cousins then disappeared.

Next day, while Oliver was preparing for his party, Asami sat on her chair reading a book. She was really thinking of what the two of them would do later that evening, but she wanted others to think she was just reading.

As she was looking at her book, she noticed that some girl approached Thea and gave something to the younger Queen sibling. Asami raised an eyebrow, observing the exchange. The other girl soon left. Asami saw that Thea smiled.

The female vigilante put her book, and followed Thea Queen to her bedroom. When she entered, she saw that her younger cousin took out some pills from a small box.

“Thea!” spoke Asami

“Asami, oh, hey, what’s up?” asked Thea innocently

“Thea, you need to put this down. These drugs will hurt you,” spoke Asami

“Or what? You came here after five years and now trying to tell me what to do?” spoke amused Thea

“Speedy, I am worried about you,” spoke Asami as she approached the younger woman

“Yeah, as if that matters. I have lost almost my entire family five years ago, and now you are trying to tell me how to behave?” 

“Look,” spoke Asami, “Oliver and I, we’ve been through hell. Uncle Robert had died shortly after the accident. Then I saw my mother die. My father has been distant. I lost a lot of my family member too. I don’t want to lose you,” spoke Asami as Thea put the pills in her pocket.

“Fine. I won’t take them now,” spoke the younger Queen as Asami smiled. Before Thea realized, Asami was gone, and so were her pills.

“Asami!” cried Thea as her cousin had left her room

Asami put on a hoodie and walked around to see whether the drug dealer was still in the vicinity. She climbed on her bike, only to find that Korra had spotted her. “What’s up, prissy girl?” asked the bodyguard

“I was just looking around,” replied Asami

“Alright. You look horrible, go and prepare for your party,” spoke Korra

“Leave me alone, I don’t need your help,” spoke Asami

“Well too bad. I am your bodyguard, and you got to deal with it,” spoke Korra as Asami sighed.

“Fine,” spoke Asami as she walked to the bush, threw the pills, and returned to the house.

“Oh, and by the way, don’t abandon me. You are a delicate person, Ms. Sato, and I wouldn’t want you to get hurt. Trust me, if someone hurt you, you won’t be able to handle the pain,” spoke Korra as Asami mentally shook her head. This bodyguard, Korra, she was starting to get on her nerves.

Oliver and Asami soon arrived at the party that Tommy Merlyn set up for their return. Someone turned music loudly. 

“Thank you very much for coming,” spoke Oliver

“It means a lot to us. We haven’t partied like this for a long time,” smiled Asami as she took a quick drink.

As the party kept going, Oliver, Asami, and Tommy stood together, talking about life. “So, if my estimation is correct, you two haven’t slept with anyone for eighteen hundred and thirty nine days. I recommend that girl,” spoke Tommy as he pointed at one woman in the crowd

“Sami, would you prefer for me to set you up with some guy or a girl? Cause I remember that you and Laurel,” asked Tommy

“Tommy, its fine. I am fine, I will figure out this on my own. 

The two cousins then spotted a person who they did not expect to see at the party. Thea Queen. “One second Tommy,” spoke Oliver and Asami as they walked towards Thea.

“O, hey Ollie,” spoke Thea

“What are you doing here?” asked her brother

“Attending your party. Its sick, nice one bro,” replied the girl

“You are seventeen,” spoke Oliver

“So? The guard told me “Right this way, Miss Queen,” so I just entered,” smiled Thea

“You shouldn’t be here,” spoke Oliver

“Thea,” spoke Asami as she was interrupted

“That’s rich. You want me to not be the person who you used to be. Don’t judge me for being just like you,” spoke Thea

“Thea? I wasn’t really that much of a party girl,” spoke Asami as she looked at Oliver, telling him silently that she wanted to speak with her cousin alone. 

Oliver caught that and looked at the Hunt’s office, to which Asami nodded. Despite the fact that the two cousins both planned to save the city, Asami knew that at the moment she really needed to talk to Thea instead. Hunt could wait. Besides, Oliver could handle the corrupt businessman.

As Oliver left, Asami looked back at Thea.

“Thea, I know that you missed both of us, but seeing you like this breaks my heart. Please, don’t do this. I know that Oliver hadn’t always been a good role model, and it would be perhaps selfish to say that I was a more responsible person. Still am. Look, if you need someone to look up to and help you, let me be that person. Let me help you,” spoke Asami as Thea hugged her.

“I am so sorry Sami, I just missed you and Ollie,” spoke Thea

“Shh. It’s alright Thea, its not too late to change. I can see that you are not doing well, so let me help you,” spoke Asami as Thea smiled.

“I want to stay at the party,” spoke Thea

“Fine. Just promise me that you won’t drink and you won’t definitely do any drugs,” spoke Asami

Thea nodded. She saw that Asami prepared to walk away. “Wait, are you actually not going to look if I told you the truth?” asked the teenager.

“I trust you Thea,” spoke Asami as she left the teenager, leaving her stunned.

“That was quite some speech you gave there,” spoke Laurel as she approached her friend. 

“I just wanted to help Thea. She is like a little sister to me,” spoke Asami.

Laurel smiled. “I am sorry for what I told you before. Oliver was at fault, but it was wrong for me to also blame you,” spoke the lawyer

“Thank you,” spoke Asami, “I am glad that despite the whatever issues you have with Oliver, you want to be friends again,” Laurel nodded. 

“I am sorry that I couldn’t save your sister,” spoke Asami

“It’s not your fault, I know she drowned when the boat sunk,” spoke Laurel

“Not really. Oliver and I met her one year later. A man who we considered to be a friend betrayed us, and among other things this caused Sara’s death. I want you to know that you sister always loved you, and she missed you when we all were stranded on the island,” spoke Asami

Laurel wept. “Sara,” 

Asami hugged her. I would tell you what really happened on the island, but not now. We all made difficult choices, but we lived in hellish conditions. I want you to know that if you ever need to talk to anyone about your problems, feel free to talk to me,” the two women hugged.

Later, after Oliver returned to the party, the police have arrived, and searched the place to find the Hood guy. Lance was still very upset.

Later that evening, Asami met with Oliver. “Good job, Oliver,” spoke Asami as Oliver began the transfer of the money that Hunt stole from many people of Starling City.

“Hunt was just the beginning,” spoke Oliver as he took the notebook, and crossed Adam Hunt’s name of the list.

“Agreed,” spoke Asami

Flashback

The survivors of the sinking of the Queen’s Gambit sat in the raft. “We don’t have much supplies for all of us,” spoke Robert Queen as he looked at the four people sitting near him.

“Brother,” spoke Yasuko as Robert Queen took out his pistol and shot the surviving crew member. Oliver and Asami immediately sat up, not believing what they just witnessed.

“Protected the kids, sis,” spoke Robert as he pointed the gun at his head, “Survive,”

Robert Queen then killed himself.

“No!” cried the three remaining people in the boat.

The boat drifted for a few days. The three survivors saw an island in the distance.

Flashback ends

Moira Queen stood outside of her house as a man approached her. “The police failed to learn who abducted your son and niece. They never will. Shall I arrange for another abduction?” asked the man

“No, I have other ways to find out what they know,” spoke Moira Queen as she looked in the distance.

In the main office of Future Industries, Hiroshi Sato sat by his desk. “And so it begins. It was bold for you Moira to kidnap you own son and my daughter,” spoke Hiroshi as he stood up.

“Soon, I will have justice for my wife’s murder. Soon, you will pay for what you did, Malcolm,” spoke Hiroshi as he looked at the blue prints lying on the table, “But not yet. I know that you are a dangerous man, Malcolm, and that you can defeat almost anyone in a fight. But I will prevail. I just need to make my chances a little bit more equal,”

A/N: And so Asami and Oliver begin their crusade. In season 1 arc, Asami will be the Black Canary. She might not call herself that, but she will for all intents and purposes be one. Malcolm and Hiroshi work against each other, with Hiroshi knowing about the Undertaking, knowing that it was Malcolm’s actions that resulted in the Gambit sinking. But Hiroshi will also be a villain, just a villain who is against Malcolm and his operation.

I am also thinking of Asami and Korra splitting from Oliver, Diggle, and Felicity at some point.


	3. Honor Thy Parents

Oliver and Asami stood on a rooftop. Oliver wore his green costume, pointing a bow, while Asami wore her black leather outfit with a white wig. She held a long metal stick in her hand.

“Marcus Redman, you have failed this city,” spoke Oliver as he threatened the corrupt businessman. 

The man did not respond at first. Asami approached him, and punched him in the gut. The man fell, and saw that Oliver pointed an arrow to his face. He finally caved in, and talked.

Next morning, Oliver and Asami stood in the living room of Queen Mansion, watching the news about Marcus Redman. 

“So, what are your plans, Ollie? What about you Sami? You have been back for a week, and still acting like a judgmental jerk, Ollie,” spoke Thea as she approached her older brother

“I admit, I was a jerk, but now I am just a damaged jerk,” spoke Oliver as Asami tried to hold breath, trying really hard not to laugh.

“I, we missed you Thea. The five years we spent on the island were the harshest years of our life. I am glad that we returned home,” spoke Asami as Moira Queen walked in.

“Hello Oliver. Asami. Today we will file the papers to vacate your deaths,” spoke Moira Queen.

“Mom, I’ve been to a courtroom before,” spoke Oliver

“I am well aware. This should be a quick and easy visit for you two, then,” said Moira, “And please don’t forget that I want you to visit the company after the courtroom,”

“Mom,” spoke Oliver as Moira Queen left.

“I didn’t know you liked archery,” said Asami as she saw some of the trophies that Thea won.

“Yea, I have a wicked aim, I guess,” said Thea as Asami made a mental note about this.

“I will leave you two to talk,” offered Asami as she left her cousins. The woman journeyed to her room and sat on her bed, taking a book. Asami knew that she would soon encounter another person on the list, and she needed to be rested for that.

“How are you, spoiled Princess?” asked Korra as she entered the room.

“I doubt that I need your services right now. I am in my room, I don’t think anyone would attack me here,” spoke Asami

“Maybe. Look Miss Prissy, your Aunt hired my brother and I to protect you and your cousin. I guarded and protected many people in my life, less than Dig but still, and no one ever refused my help. I am good at what I do, and I strongly recommend for you not to bail on me,” said Korra

“I don’t need your help,” countered Asami

“Apparently you do, or you wouldn’t get kidnapped,” said Korra

“Fine, that was unexpected, but I know how to take care of myself,” said Asami

“I sincerely doubt that. You are just a prissy young woman who is used to life in a castle. There is nothing wrong with that, but you are unskilled and weak,” said Korra

“Well, thank you for your concern, but I can handle myself,” said Asami but Korra ignored her.

“So, what are you reading?” asked Korra

“I thought I told you I want to be alone,” said Asami

“You did, but I will still protect you. You may have fooled Dig and I a few times, but now I know that I should not leave you alone,” said Korra as Asami glared.

“Advanced Engineering and Mechanics? Great, this is so boring!” exclaimed Korra

“Then you don’t have to read it, do you?” spoke Asami as she continued reading.

A few hours later, Oliver and Asami stood in the courtroom, where the judge vacated their presumed deaths. “Were there any survivors?” asked the Judge

“No,” spoke Oliver Queen, “Only Asami and I survived the sinking of the boat, and then we lived alone on the island for five years,” 

Asami looked at her cousin but said nothing. She knew that it was painful for both of them to tell others of what exactly happened on that island, but it still felt painful for her to see how Oliver lied about their time on Lian Yu.

Asami also noticed that Laurel was present in the courtroom. She looked at the lawyer, who was surprised to hear her former boyfriend tell a different story from what Asami told her.

After Asami and Oliver were legally resurrected, the pair exited the courtroom, where they met Laurel. She glared at Oliver and then walked by.

“Is something wrong?” asked Oliver, not sure as to why Laurel was so hostile.

“I am not exactly sure, but I think we need to visit her later tonight. We three seriously need to talk to her,” spoke Asami as Oliver nodded.

The two cousins came to the Queens Consolidated building, where they sat at a table with Moira and Walter.

“As you can see, we modernized the building quite a bit. We decided to branch out into new areas, like clean energy,” spoke Walter as they sat at the table.

“Oliver, Walter and I need to speak to you about an important issue,” said Moira as Oliver tensed.

“Mom, I get uncomfortable when you speak like that,” said Oliver

“The company will extend to a new site, and we would like to dedicate a building for your father to honor his memory,” spoke Walter as the two young adults looked at him.

“That, that’s nice,” spoke Oliver

“It is. And during the dedication, we would like to announce that you will take a leadership position at the company,” spoke Moira

“No?” said Oliver

“It is your company. Don’t you want to make you father proud?” asked Moira

“Mom, I don’t want to lead anything, I just want to return to my former life,” said Oliver, “Besides, Walter is doing a great job here,”

“Oliver, I am doing a lot here, but I prefer to work in the finance. I was a CFO, not a CEO. I think you would do fine. Don’t worry; we wouldn’t put the responsibility of being a CEO on you right away. You can start being a Head of one of the Departments,” said Walter

“You are Robert Queen’s son. And you can become a new person,” said Moira

“Oliver, everyone understands here that this transition would be difficult for you,” said Walter

“Yeah. Which part though? Everyone fantasizing that I got a Masters while I was on the island? Or that my father’s friend is now sleeping on the same floor as I?” asked Oliver

“Oliver,” began Moira but Asami interrupted her.

“I can do it. I took many business classes before I landed on the island, although my area of interest is the Applied Science,” said Asami

“Thank you Asami. If you wish, I can make you the Head of the Applied Sciences Division for the time being before you become the CEO. I just didn’t expect you to work at Queen Consolidates, since I thought you would work at Future Industries,” said Moira

“Dad’s been distant lately. I will work hard but I could learn some new tech developments that I missed during our stay on the island,” said Asami

“Of course,” said Moira, “We all know that you will quickly catch up. Don’t worry, you can get an aid to help you with the latest technologies,” 

“Thank you Asami,” said Oliver

“Oliver, I love you, but I am not doing this just to save your ass. I love tech, and I would be happy to be the Head of the Applies Sciences,” said Asami as Oliver nodded.

The group dispersed. Later during the day, Korra and John stayed outside, while Asami and Oliver went to see Laurel.

“Hi, what are you doing here?” asked Laurel

“I thought and decided that I should open to someone. Asami and I spent years in isolation, and we could use some company,” spoke Oliver as Laurel stared at him.

“What’s in the bag?” asked the lawyer.

“When I was on the island, I thought a lot about my former life, and especially about this, and I decided that I were to do it, I would do it with you,” said Oliver smiling.

“Are you hitting on me?” asked Laurel as Oliver took out a bag of ice cream, “Oh,”

The three friends sat on the floor, eating the ice cream. “Ollie, I want to know, what exactly happened to my sister?” asked Laurel

“She drowned. When the Gambit went down, only Asami and I managed to survive,” said Oliver

“Oliver, Laurel deserves to know the truth about her sister,” spoke Asami

“The truth? What happened there exactly? Who killed Sara? Oliver, Asami told me that you met Sara some time after you got stranded,” said Laurel

Oliver then looked at Asami. “What?” asked the raven-haired woman

“You told her,” said Oliver. It wasn’t a question.

“Yes, so? Oliver, Sara was Laurel’s sister. She has to know what happened,” said Asami

“It’s dangerous,” 

“What the hell, Ollie?” asked Laurel in anger

“Laurel, we met Sara about a year after we landed on Lian Yu. She was on some freighter with a group of mercenaries. Sara made some bad choices, but she still was a good person. When one of our friends betrayed us, Sara died,” said Asami

“Why would you lie about this?” asked Laurel

“I wanted you to remember your sister to be a good person. The island changed all of us, and we all made some difficult choices,” said Oliver

“She loved you, Laurel. I remember stories about a canary bird you received long ago,” said Asami as she took out a notebook.

“No,”

“Oliver,”

“No, I don’t want to tell Laurel about this list,” said Oliver

“What list? What are you talking about?” asked Laurel

“When we were on the island, we discovered a notebook that my Uncle had compiled. We believe that this list has something to do with the sinking of the gambit, and with eventual death of Robert Queen and Sara Lance,” said Asami as she showed the notebook.

“Oh my god, this list has some really dirty people. I can’t believe it,” said Laurel as she quickly flipped through the book, before giving in back.

“Asami, you and I will need to have a talk later,” said Oliver as he then instantly jumped at Laurel and pushed her to the ground. Asami followed.

A number of masked men broke into the apartment and chased the three people inside. Oliver and Laurel hid behind one wall, while Asami behind the other.

A woman with white hair entered the apartment. “Kill Laurel Lance,” said China White. She held two sharp knives in her hands.

Suddenly Diggle and Korra ran into the apartment and began fighting with the thugs. 

A few shots were exchanged.

One bandit dropped to the ground.

Then another.

Korra kicked one man the stomach, and then she helped her brother to fight China White.

Oliver saw the difficulty their bodyguards were having. He grabbed a knife and threw at China White disarming her.

She looked at him, and escaped, leaving three corpses behind.

“Ollie,” spoke Laurel as the man hugged his ex girlfriend.

“Are you hurt, Mr. Queen?” asked John Diggle

“No, we are fine,”

“That’s why it’s good to have a bodyguard,” said Diggle as he looked around.

“I agree. See, Princess, what would you do without me?” grinned, Korra, “I am your bodyguard. Deal with it,”

Later, Detective Lance arrived with other Police Officers. 

“Baby, are you hurt?” asked Lance as he hugged his older daughter.

“I am fine, daddy. These people scared me,” said Laurel

Detective Lance then looked at the Diggles. “Feel free to run as many red lights as you want,” 

“We were just doing our job, sir,” spoke John Diggle

“No, your job is to protect them,” spoke Quentin as he looked at Oliver

“Common partner, we should go,” spoke Detective Hilton as the two left.

“Good luck with your case against Martin Somers,” said Asami as she left with Oliver, leaving Laurel alone.

When Oliver and Asami returned, they walked in the garden to talk in private. “What the hell, Asami? Why did you tell Laurel about Sara, about the list?” asked Oliver

“She deserves to know,” spoke Asami

“No she doesn’t. We need to protect Laurel. She already goes against scum, and we don’t need to expose her to even more dangers. I wanted Laurel to have a happy memory of her sister,” spoke Oliver

“You know what? This is not all about you. We need to focus on the mission, but we cannot do this alone,” said Asami

“Laurel is not going to help us,” said Oliver

“It’s not your decision to make,” said Asami

“Look, Asami. I know we could use some help, which is why I was planning to recruit the Diggles and Smoak at some point, but not Laurel,” said Oliver

“Well, maybe we should stop working together. It’s a pity, we always were close, and on the island you truly became my brother, but now I can see that we have a lot of differences of opinion as to how we will save this city,” said Asami

Oliver glared at her. “Ollie? Sami? What are you two doing here?” asked Thea as she approached them.

“We were just talking, Speedy,” said Oliver

“Worst nickname ever,” said Thea

“You did like to run after us when you were little,” smiled Asami

“I am seventeen, soon turning eighteen,” protested Thea

“I know. But for me you will always be Speedy for me,” smiled Oliver

“I would like to show you something,” said Thea as she led Oliver and Asami towards the gravestones.

“Robert Queen. Yasuko Sato. Oliver Queen. Asami Sato,” read Oliver

“I used to come here every night. I missed you two. I talked to you sometimes for hours, asking you for your advice” spoke Thea as Asami and Oliver hugged her.

“We are back, Thea,” said Asami

“I missed you so much,” spoke Thea

Next night, Oliver and Asami were dressed in their costumes, fighting China White. They already defeated all the moons that came with her.

“Freeze,” said Detective Lance as he pointed his gun at the three people who were fighting.

China White got away, but Oliver and Asami stopped. Oliver lifted his bow and disarmed the Detective. The cousins then disappeared from the scene.

“Damn it,” spoke Detective Lance as he heard a recording of Martin Somers. 

“I did it, please don’t kill me,” spoke the voice in the recording

“Son of a bitch,” spoke Lance as she took the recording with him. He would catch the two vigilantes, but for now he would use the evidence against Somers. He had a long night.

Next morning, Oliver and Asami stood in front of a new Queen Consolidated building. “I would like to dedicate this building to two friends, Robert Queen and Yasuko Sato. They were great people, and it is very sad for me to know that they died so young. This building will be one of the legacies for them,” spoke Walter as Hiroshi approached him.

“Thank you Walter. My wife Yasuko, and one of my best friends Robert Queen had died on that boat. Only my daughter and nephew survived that tragedy. I fully approve of this dedication. The Future Industries will be working together with the Queens Consolidated to make our city better,” said Hiroshi

“Wait, someone spoke about legacies? I am a legacy,” said Oliver Queen as he approached the podium and looked at the two men.

“Walter, Hiroshi,” said Oliver. He then began talking to the crowd.

“Some people might not know me, although I would find it very strange, since my name is Oliver Queen, and I am kind of famous since I returned from the island with my cousin Asami Sato,” said Oliver

“But I am not much of a legacy, per se. I was supposed to come today to talk about accepting a position in the company, my father’s company, but I wanted to tell everyone that I couldn’t do that. I am not my father. I will never be the man he was. So, please stop asking me to be,” spoke Oliver as he stepped down.

Asami then approached the podium and spoke. “The last five years were very difficult for Oliver and I. While I disagree with my cousin, it is ultimately his decision not to accept a leadership position at Queens Consolidated. I, however, would like to announce that I would be taking over the Department of Applied Sciences. I love science, I remember fondly how I used to tinker in my Dad’s garage with various devices,” said Asami as she looked at her father

“I will work hard as the Head of the Applied Sciences. I hope that Queens Consolidated with continue to expand the scientific frontier. Thank you,” spoke Asami as she stepped down.

“That was a nice speech, pretty Princess,” grinned Korra

“Thank you, but I don’t think I would need your help at this moment,” spoke Asami. She knew she could use Korra’s help in her mission to save the city, but she just did not want Korra to be just a bodyguard.

Flashback

Asami, Oliver, and Yasuko landed on the island. “We are safe,” spoke Yasuko as she looked at her family members.

“We are stuck here,” spoke Oliver in disappointment as he looked at the raft.

“You are right, Oliver, but we still have each other,” said Yasuko

“What are we going to do, mother?” asked Asami

“Let’s pay respects to my brother, and then decide what our next course of action would be,” spoke Yasuko as the three people approached the raft and drag the body of Robert Queen to the shore.

“I will bring some stones,” offered Oliver

“I will help,” spoke Asami as the two cousins went to pick up some stones to cover the body.

An hour later, the three survivors covered the body of Robert Queen with many stones. “I will miss you, my brother. We always helped each other, you and I. God, I miss you so much,” cried Yasuko

“Mom,” spoke Asami

“Asami, promise me that you and Oliver will always work together, no matter what,” said Yasuko

“Of course we will, we are family,” spoke Asami as she hugged her cousin.

“Stay here, I will try to find us some food,” spoke Yasuko as she left the young adults alone.

“I miss them. I miss Mom, I miss Dad, I miss Thea,” spoke Oliver as Asami hugged him.

“Me too. I also miss both Laurel and Sara,” said Asami as Oliver nodded.

The cousins spotted a person in the distance. “Mother? Wait, who is that?” asked Asami as an arrow flew at Oliver and went through his arm. The young man screamed from pain.

“Oliver, I will help,” said Asami but she also felt pain. An arrow hit her too.

Flashback ends

Laurel exited CNRI and walked towards her car. A man approached her, and grabbed her hand. “Get off me,” spoke Laurel as she tried to escape the grip but couldn’t.  
Suddenly a figure jumped next to her and hit the man in the groin. 

The woman was dressed in black leather. She wore a black mask, and had white hair.

The woman threw a punch.

She kicked the man.

She parried the attack and punched the man again.

The man fell on the ground.

“Thank you,” said Laurel, “You saved me,”

The masked person did not reply. “Who are you? You work with the Hood, right? I am grateful for you helping to bring Martin Somers to justice,” said Laurel as she continued looking at the masked woman, who still stood silently.

“You shouldn’t have stayed in the Glades this late,” spoke the masked woman

“I had a lot of work. Look, I appreciate your help, but how do I know that I can trust you? You might have helped me, but you are still a vigilante,” spoke Laurel as she observed the masked woman. She seemed familiar for some reason.

“Who are you?” asked Laurel

“My name is the Canary,” spoke the masked woman

“Canary?” asked Laurel, “I had a canary before. Do I know you? How can I trust you?”

“Because you always had,” spoke the person as she took of her wig and the mask, revealing pale skin, raven hair, and green eyes.

“Asami. Oh my god, you are the Canary and Oliver is the Hood,” spoke Laurel as she looked at her former girlfriend and best friend.

“Laurel,”

“Why did you tell me? I can go right now and tell Dad that you and Ollie do all these things,” said Laurel

“I know. But you wont do it,” said Asami as she approached Laurel and stood closer to her, “I know you. You want justice. But you cannot do it alone. I can sense you have a lot of anger inside of you. That list that I showed you earlier, that list is somehow responsible for the sinking of the Gambit, which led to the death of your sister. Help me Laurel, honor the memory of your sister,”

Laurel looked at Asami. “How can I help? I obviously don’t know how to fight as well as you Oliver. By the way, where is Oliver? Why was he so adamant not to tell me about Sara?

“Oliver wants to protect you, but I think you of all people deserve to know the truth. I can do a lot of things, but I cannot do this alone. And neither can you. Lets work together to bring justice to this city. I learned that Oliver and I have different opinions as to how we would save this city,”

“What do you want me to do?” asked Laurel, “Assuming that I help you,”

“You will train. I am not an easy teacher. At first you will listen to my advice when to engage or not in fighting. I have no doubt you can become a powerful person,”  
Laurel smiled. “I will help you Asami. I will help you to find who was responsible for my sister’s death. But I will not go killing people,” 

“Offer accepted,” spoke Asami, “I do not like to kill either, but sometimes it is necessary”

“Will we be working with Ollie?” asked Laurel

“Sometimes. But I don’t think I can deal with him trying to boss me around. I intend to keep my cousin as an ally but to actively work with him? Likely not,” said Asami as Laurel nodded.

“When do we start my training?” asked Laurel as Asami smiled.

“Let’s grab some snacks. You will need a lot of energy for tonight,” smiled Asami.

In a different part of the town, Moira Queen approached another car, and climbed in. “Hello Moira,” said a man’s voice

“Robert did not tell anything to my son and niece that could hurt us. They are unaware that the Queen’s Gambit was sabotaged,” spoke Moira as she looked at the man.

“Good. Noone then can interfere with the Undertaking,” spoke the man

A/N: alright, first if you think that it was too early for Asami to reveal herself to Laurel, I would like to point out that Oliver revealed who he was to Diggle at the end of Episode 3, and this chapter takes place chronologically during Episode 2.

Second, I think that Asami and Oliver are quite different. In this story, Oliver has canon history prior to the Island, while Asami was not a party girl. She was a studious lady like in Legend of Korra season 1. She also does not like to keep as many secrets, which will change some of the plotlines later on.

Laurel will not become a badass overnight. Her training will start from early season 1 rather early season 3. 

I also have great plans for Yasuko Sato, who will show up at the beginning of season 2 plot. I decided that having three Canaries at some point will be enough, so Yasuko will not be either Canary, Black Canary, or White Canary. She will play an important role in flashbacks season 1 and 2.


	4. Lone Gunman

Oliver and Asami stood on a rooftop facing a man from the list. As the pair began to intimidate the corrupt businessman, a bullet flew at the man, throwing him into the pool. 

Oliver began to shoot at the place where the bullet came from. Asami sighed; she should have brought some ranged weapon.

Asami and Oliver returned to the foundry, where they extracted the bullets from their hands, and then they helped each other to sew the wound.

Suddenly, they fell dizzy and had a hard time standing on their feet. “The bullets were poisoned,” realized Asami as the cousins quickly reached the healing herbs, which they consumed with water.

A few minutes later, after they felt much better, Asami and Oliver looked at each other. “Thank you for coming with me, but I could have handled it,” spoke Oliver

Asami looked at him skeptically. “Perhaps, but you need to realize that sometimes we need others to help us,” spoke the woman as she took of her shirt, wearing only a sports bra. She decided to practice on the salmon ladder for a few minutes. Oliver took out his notebook and crossed James Holder’s name of the list.

Flashback

Oliver and Asami sat in a cave. An arrow pierced their right arms. The pair looked around and saw an Asian man enter it. “Who are you?” asked Oliver

“And why did you shoot us?” said Asami as the man spoke in Mandarin. While Asami knew some Mandarin, she was unsure what the man was saying.

The man in a hood gave some herbs and water to the pair, and after they swallowed them, he grabbed the arrows and quickly pulled them away from the bodies. Asami and Oliver screamed from pain.

Flashback ends

“I think we should get back,” suggested Asami, “its morning already, and Aunt Moira would be unhappy to see us be outside of home without protection. Oliver nodded, and the cousins returned home.

When they entered, they saw that police were in the house. “What happened?” asked Oliver

“Your sister and her friends were arrested for breaking into a shop,” spoke Diggle as he and Korra approached the cousins.

“How was your evening, sir?” asked Diggle

“Yeah, where have you gone? You told me that you needed to use the bathroom, and while I understand that a rich girl like you would spend an hour or two inside, you were gone for the whole night,” spoke Korra

“I was busy,” spoke Oliver

“In that case, I will now have to watch you pee,” spoke Diggle seriously. Oliver was not amused, but he did not show it.

“I need to speak with Thea,” spoke Asami as she left her cousin and their bodyguards.

“Korra, please make sure that Miss Sato is fine,” spoke the older sibling.

“Of course I will. That woman needs a lot of help, she is so helpless,” said Korra as she observed the Sato heiress.

“Thea,” said Asami as she approached her younger cousin.

“Oh, hey Sami, what’s up?” asked Thea, as if nothing had happened last night.

“Thea, I am very worried about you,” said Asami

“A concern that I also share,” said Moira as she looked at her daughter

“I don’t give a crap,” said Thea

“Thea, last time it was public intoxication, and now its breaking and entering. I am very concerned about you,”

“Yeah, well you never told Ollie to behave when he was my age,” said Thea

“A mistake I made on my part,” said Moira

“Thea, I know that you had a difficult time during our absence, but Oliver and I have returned. We both want to help you,” said Asami

“Help? Ollie is such a hypocrite then, I am being just like he was before the island,” said Thea

“Fine. If you don’t want to follow your brother’s advice, I would like you to at least follow mine’s,” said Asami

“Not a problem Sami. OK mom, I think I will go rest now. I was thinking of taking a sick day,” said Thea

“Fine, get some sleep,” said Moira

“Thea, I understand that you are having a difficult time, and that you don’t want to go to school. I would like you, however, to spend a day in my office. I could use some help,” suggested Asami as Thea looked at her mother

“What a splendid idea, Asami,” said Moira

“I will look after Thea, Aunt Moira,” said Asami

“And nobody wanted to ask my opinion on this?” asked Thea

Asami looked at her. “Fine, have a full day off. But I would like you to promise me that starting next week, you will help me on the afternoons with my work,” said Asami

“Thea, please accept this suggestion. Asami really wants to help you,” said Moira

“I will think about it,” said Thea as she went upstairs to rest.

“Thank you Asami. Thea needs a good role model right now,” said Moira

“Of course. Thea is family, and I only wish what is best for her,” said Asami as she looked at her aunt. 

“I need to go. I will see you Auntie,” spoke Asami as she went to the car that Korra had prepared for her.

“So, where are you going, Princess?” asked Korra as Asami buckled up.

“I need to get to Queens Consolidated. I am starting my new job as the Head of the Applied Sciences division,” said Asami as Korra took the driver’s seat.

Korra drove the Bentley. The traffic was almost non-existent due to the early time of day. As Korra drove the car, Asami yawned. 

“Make a stop at a Starbucks, I need some coffee,” said Asami as Korra parked by the nearby coffee shop, and the two women exited the car. Asami approached the counter and ordered two super strong black coffee drinks.

“Here you are, Miss,” spoke a young man with black hair.

“Thank you. What’s your name?” asked Asami as she observed the man who sold her coffee.

“Mako,” replied the man.

“Nice to meet you Mako. My name is Asami,” smiled the woman as she took the two cups of coffee and left the building.

“I didn’t know you were this tired? Did you have a fun night?” winked Korra as Asami glared at her.

“I thought bodyguards should be serious. Their job is to protect the client, not to talk about life with their client,” said Asami. This woman was really getting on her nerves.

“Not all. My brother liked to be professional, but I like to mix business with pleasure. So, have you slept with anyone I know?” asked Korra

“That’s none of your business, Korra,” said Asami as she drank her coffee and then climbed into the car. Korra smiled, and then began driving the car again.

An hour later, Asami sat in her office when Laurel showed up. “Hello Laurel,” said Asami

“Hi. When I asked you to train me, I did not realize just how intense the training session would be,” said Laurel

“I told you I am not an easy teacher,” said Asami

“Yes, but I thought you would go easy on me during my first training session,” said Laurel

“You think you had it easy? Oliver and I went to apprehend James Holder but someone him before we could let him talk,” said Asami

“Why am I not surprised?” asked Laurel as she noticed a salmon ladder in the office.

“What’s that?” asked Laurel

“This is your new friend,” said Asami as she took of her shirt. While wearing only her sport bra, she approached the salmon ladder, and began climbing up.

“Wow, you are so good,” said Laurel as Asami then jumped down and looked at Laurel. 

“Your scars! I heard you had a lot, but,” said Laurel she looked at Asami’s scars.

“Alright. I want you to repeat what I just did,” said Asami

“What?”

“Yes. This is your exercise today,” said Asami as Laurel grabbed the metal bar and tried to lift it. After her tenth try, she managed to go up one step.

“Good,” said Asami as she grabbed a towel and wiped sweat of her body. She then put her shirt back on.

“Hello?” asked a blonde woman’s voice as she entered the room.

“Felicity, right?” asked Asami

“How do you know my name? Right, you are Miss Sato, who is the new Head of the Applied Sciences,” said Felicity as she looked at Laurel who managed to go up another step, but then fell on the mattress.

“I think it will be enough for today,” said Asami as Laurel nodded. The lawyer sat on a chair; relaxing from the hard work she just did, breathing deeply.

“Why am I here?” asked Felicity. Asami felt that the woman was panicking.

“I wanted to speak with you about an important development,” said Asami

“I am getting fired, right?” asked Felicity

“No. I read your file, Miss Smoak, and I was very impressed. I know a lot about science and technology, so I understood your Master’s thesis. It had a very high quality,” said Asami

“I am confused,” said Felicity

“Felicity, I think it would be a waste for you to continue your job as an IT girl,” said Asami

“I knew it, I am getting fired. I just wanted to tell you, that it would be not the best decision for the company,” said Felicity

“Relax, Felicity. You are not getting fired, you are getting promoted,” said Asami

“Promoted? But to which position?” asked the woman

“I want you to work with me,” said Asami

“I, I am sorry but I didn’t go to MIT to become a secretary. I have to decline your offer, Miss Sato,” said Felicity

“I did not say anything about being a secretary. You misunderstood, Felicity, I want you to work with me, not under me. I know tech very well, but I had been missing for many years, and I would appreciate for a person of your knowledge and skill to help me,”

“I am sorry, but I don’t understand,” said Felicity

“Your talents should not be wasted, which is why I want to offer you the position of the Deputy Head of the Applied Sciences,” said Asami

“The Deputy, wait what? You want me help you lead the whole department?” asked Felicity in surprise

“Yes,”

“I am,”

“Please take your time to think over it. I will give you complete creative freedom. I will ask you, however, to push yourself to work hard on various projects,” said Asami

“I accept,” said Felicity

“Good. Here is the memo of today’s plan. There will be a meeting in an hour. Now please excuse me, I need to be somewhere else,” said Asami as she walked to the door. Laurel stood up weakly and followed her teacher.

“What am I supposed to do?” asked Felicity.

“As a Deputy Head of the Applied Sciences, you will be presiding over the meeting. Good luck Felicity,” said Asami as she left her office with Laurel, leaving the former IT girl speechless.

“Asami?” said Laurel

“Don’t worry, I read her file. Felicity will do a good job. Besides, we will need someone of her caliber to help us in our mission. While I know tech and computers, I cannot utilize my skills while on the field,” said Asami

“Are you sure we can trust her?” asked Laurel

“I think so. Don’t worry; I will not reveal anything about the mission to Felicity yet. I will first test her to see how far she can go to help us, not knowing that she really helping us,” said Asami as she paused, “I think you should get a crossbow,”

Laurel raised an eyebrow. 

“You are not a very good fighter yet, and archery is difficult. While you train, you should at least have some means to help you, so you should add a crossbow to your arsenal,” said Asami as Laurel nodded.

“Fine. I will see you Asami, I have some work at the CNRI,” Laurel then left.

Asami later met with Oliver to talk about his new info. “I spoke with Alexey. He will find us information about the shooter,” said Oliver. 

Some time has passed, and the two cousins investigated the lead. They fought briefly with the sniper, who managed to escape, leaving a laptop behind.

“He escaped,” said Oliver in disappointment

“At least we managed to get the laptop,” said Asami

“Can you salvage the information?” asked Oliver

“I can try, but we have a person who can help us in that regard. Come Oliver, I want you to meet my Deputy,” said Asami as the two cousins traveled back to the Queens Consolidated building.

The pair journeyed to Asami’s office, where they saw Felicity sitting in a chair, visibly exhausted. 

“Felicity?” asked Asami

The woman quickly stood up and looked at her boss. “I am sorry, the meeting just ended, and I thought I relax for a little bit,” said Felicity

“Felicity Smoak? My name is Oliver Queen,” said Oliver

“Of course. You must be Mr. Queen,” said Felicity

“No, Mr. Queen was my father,” said Oliver

“Right, but he died. I mean he drowned, but you didn’t, which means you can come to this office and listen me drabble which will end in three, two, one,” said Felicity as she looked at Oliver

“I am having some trouble with my computer, and my cousin told me that I should speak with you,” said Oliver as he gave the computer

“Poor baby,” said Felicity as she observed the damaged computer.

“I was at the coffee shop and spilled a coffee at it,” said Oliver as Asami glared at him. The lie was not a very convincing one.

“Really? Cause these look like bullet holes,” said Felicity

“My coffee shop is in a bad neighborhood,” said Oliver as Asami almost face palmed.

Felicity looked at Oliver with skepticism. “If you can salvage anything, I would really appreciate it,” said Oliver as he gave the computer.

A few minutes later, Felicity managed to pull some files. “Have you found anything?” asked Oliver

“Yes. These look like blue prints,” said Felicity

“Do you know of what?” asked Oliver

“The Exchange Building,” replied Felicity. She noticed that Oliver did not know what this place was.

“I thought it was your computer,” 

“Yes,” said Oliver as Felicity looked at him in disbelief.

“It is where the Unidac Industries auction will take place. Look, I don’t want to get into the middle of some Shakespearian family drama,” said Felicity. Oliver looked at her in confusion.

“She means the Hamlet play. Remember the to be or not to be play?” asked Asami

“No. I didn’t study Shakespeare in any of the four schools I dropped out,” said Oliver. Asami shook her head, sometimes her cousin liked to act silly.

“Your stepfather bidding on Unidac Industries, and this laptop is associated with a person he is competing against,” said Felicity

“Floyd Lawton?”

“No, Warren Patel. Who is Floyd Lawton?” asked Felicity

“Patel’s employee, apparently,” said Oliver as he then looked at Asami

“Miss Sato, what’s our plan for the rest of the day?” asked Felicity

“Look at the planner. I think there should be another meting later in the evening,” said Asami as she left the office with Oliver, leaving Felicity alone in the office.  
Oliver traveled to speak with Detective Lance about his need for help, while Asami met with Laurel, who just finished working on some case.

“Hello Asami,” said Laurel

“We need to get you some outfit. We are going on patrol tonight. But, do not engage out target, he is armed and very dangerous. I will need extra eyes around the building,” said Asami as Laurel nodded.

Half an hour later, the two women stood with a few bags of clothes. “It was a good idea for you to buy a hoodie to hide your face,” said Asami as the two women returned to CNRI, so that they could change into their costumes.

“Laurel,” spoke Tommy as he approached them

“Hi Tommy,” said Laurel

“Laurel, I wanted to speak with you,” said Tommy as Asami observed the two.

“What do you want Tommy?” asked Laurel

“I wanted to talk about us. I would like to ask you out,” said Tommy Merlyn

“We both know that you are not a one girl type of guy,” said Laurel

“I can be one,” said Tommy

“By dating me,”

“By becoming better,” said Tommy as Laurel smiled.

“That would be nice, Tommy, but I am kind of busy right now. Asami and I have some work to do,” spoke Laurel

“Asami, are you OK with me dating Laurel?” asked Tommy

“Of course I am. You are a nice guy Tommy, but you should get more responsible,” smiled Asami, “And don’t worry, the fact that both Oliver and I dated Laurel in the past wont affect our friendship. We both approve,”

“Thank you Asami,” said Tommy as he left the two women by the building.

“Let’s change,” said Asami as she and Laurel entered the building and changed into their respective black outfits. Unlike Asami, who had a wig and a mask, Laurel had a hoodie with a mask. She wore a similar black leather jacket and pants.

The two women journeyed to the Exchange Building, where they hid in one of the offices, with a clear view of the main hall. “It’s a pity I cannot be there with my family, but we need to look after them,” sighed Asami as they observed the party.

Deadshot fired a shot, but missed his target as Oliver jumped at Walter, saving him. He then checked his family. “Dig, Korra, please escort my family out of here,” said Oliver as he ran to the stairs.

After the Diggles led the Queen family to safety, they ran after Oliver. “Where is Miss Sato?” asked John Diggle

“She bailed on me. Lets help Oliver,” said Korra as her brother nodded, and the two ran after Oliver.

Oliver ran towards the stairs, grabbed a bag, and then continued running, changing in the process. He used his bow to get into another building, where he met his opponent.

Meanwhile, Asami and Laurel heard the gunshots and ran at the place where the sniper was located. Luckily for them, they were in the same building as the sniper.

After the chase, both Oliver and the two women entered the room where Deadshot was standing.

“I heard about you. You are that Vigilante who kills of rich people. Would you give professional courtesy to a fellow vigilante?” asked Deadshot

“I am not like you,” said Oliver as he looked at Asami. While Oliver began firing arrows, Asami jumped towards Deadshot, and began fighting him hand to hand.

Deadshot noticed Laurel and shot at her. While Asami managed to hit his hand, deflecting the trajectory, a bullet hit Laurel’s arm.

Oliver and Deadshot shot at each other, while Asami ran towards Laurel and pulled her away from the gunfire. “I will be OK,” spoke Laurel as she looked at her arm.

“We need to get you to safety. I did not want you to engage Deadshot, just to help me find him,” said Asami as John and Korra ran into the room. 

Deadshot managed to hit Diggle in the shoulder.

Diggle fell on the ground.

Oliver immediately shot at Deadshot, hitting him in the eye. The assassin dropped on the ground.

“Canary, help me to bring him to the Foundry,” said Oliver as Korra stood next to her brother, facing the Hood.

“You won’t touch him,”

“He was poisoned. Deadshot uses special poison. Let me save your brother’s life, Korra,” said Oliver as the woman looked at him skeptically

“Korra,” said Asami as she took of her mask and wig.

“Princess? You are that masked woman?” asked surprised Korra

“Let us help to save them,” spoke Asami

“Fine,”

The three people brought Laurel and Diggle to the Foundry, where Oliver gave the herbs to the two.

“What the hell Asami, why did you bring Laurel to this mission?” asked Oliver as he looked angrily at his cousin.

“It was supposed to be a recon, and I needed extra eyes to help me find the sniper,” said Asami

“Laurel got hit. By bringing her with you, you endangered her life,” said Oliver

“Go to hell,” said Asami as she looked at her cousin as both Laurel and Diggle sat up. Oliver looked at the man without his hood.

“Oliver? Asami? Son of a bitch!” spoke Diggle as he hit Oliver.

“Brother, Oliver Queen saved your life,” said Korra

“You were poisoned, so we brought you here and saved your life,” said Oliver

“You really lost your mind on that island,” said Diggle

“I also found a couple things along the way,” said Oliver

“Like what, archery classes?” asked Diggle

“Clarity. The city is dying, and I need to save it from the criminal elite that does care who they hurt. I would like you to join me,” said Oliver, “Special Forces our of Kandajar. It would be perfect. You are a fellow soldier,”

“No, you are not a soldier, Oliver. You are criminal and a murderer,” said John Diggle as he looked at his sister.

“I want to stay,” said Korra

“Korra,”

“I agree with Oliver, city needs saving,” said Korra

“Fine. See you later,” spoke Diggle as he left.

“Oliver,” said Laurel as she sat up.

“You shouldn’t have put on that costume,” said Oliver

“I want to help. And I am getting training,” said Laurel as she saw a salmon ladder. She approached it, and to prove that she could do it, she grabbed the metal bar and managed to go up two steps before falling on the mat.

“You are untrained. And I don’t want you to get hurt,” said Oliver

“It’s not your decision to make,” said Laurel

“I agree,” said Asami as Oliver glared at her.

“See? If you haven’t told Laurel about any of this, she wouldn’t have gotten hurt,” said Oliver

“I want to do this. The people in the list were responsible for my sister’s death,” said Laurel, “Besides, I realize that I cannot help this city solely as the lawyer,”

“I don’t want you to be out there fighting various criminals,” said Oliver

“I don’t care,” said Laurel

“I agree with Laurel. I was debating whether I should continue to work with you, Oliver, but I realize now that we have very different ideas as to how we can save this city. Goodbye cousin,” said Asami as she grabbed her gear.

Laurel and Korra followed her, leaving Oliver alone in the basement of his future club.

“Where are we going now?” asked Laurel

“You had a busy day, we need to relax. We will need to find a new base of operations,” said Asami

“Are you sure we will not return to work with Oliver?” asked Korra

“Yes,” said Asami as the three women walked in the glades. 

Laurel yawned. The day had been difficult for her. She looked up and saw an abandoned house with a clock tower. “How about that place?”

Asami looked at the clock tower. “Let’s check it out,” said Asami as the three women entered the building and looked over.

“This is perfect,” said Asami

“How are we going to know whom to pursue?” asked Korra

“Don’t worry, I scanned the notebook. I have the list of all names,” said Asami as the other two women smiled. 

A/N: While Felicity will be mainly working with Oliver, she will be providing support for Asami’s team, acting like Oracle. Asami’s team will now work separately from her cousin, although at times the two will team up. Asami, Korra, and Laurel will use a different base of operations.

When both teams find about the Dark Archer and Malcolm’s involvement, Laurel will not be amused. She will also be very upset about Moira’s involvement in the Undertaking.


End file.
